My name is Sasori
by HappyEmoPuppy9034
Summary: Its a sad fic about little Sasori's childhood. Remember, these guys are like, nine or ten years old. dontownnarutochar.


Hello!! Tis me, teh HAPPYEMOPUPPIES BACK IN BUISSINESS!!! This is one of my fav. songs in the whole world and I thought that I would make a little fic of it!! Its called 'My name is Luca' and its dedicated to all the little girls and boys who are abbused or beatten. I FEEL YOUR PAIN!! Yes, the HappyEmoPuppies was beatten by my bitch of a great-grandmother until I was nine years old, or when she finally died. Don't feel sorry, because it actually helped me alot, a.k.a. she beat manners into me with her cane. ON WITH TEH FIC!!

1234567890

_**My name is Luca  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes, I think you've seen me before**_

Sasori walked out of a room, where two screaming adults were having a stupid argument. He kept walking down the hall, looking for a bathroom so he could clean the blood off his face, and he accidentally bumped into a kid, about his age, with long blond hair and startling blue eyes.

"Sorry, un."

_**  
If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble  
Some kind of fight**_

"What's your name, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori was still looking for a bathroom while he was covering his mouth, so he didn't draw the blond's attention to the blood, just to have the blond boy grab his wrist.

"Come with me, un. I'll help clean you up."

_**  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
**_

"You never told me your name, un." Deidara said. Sasori stayed silent.

"If you wanna know mine, its Deidara, un." Deidara said as he got a wet wash cloth and gave it to the bleeding red head in front of him.

"Akatsuna no Sasori"

_**  
I think it's cause I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk to loud**_

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked. He's never seen a boy so badly beatten up. Sasori just looked at the floor.

"I'm a little bit clumsier than the rest of the kids. I always fall down stairs and slam into doors, but today, I ran into a flag pole." Sasori lied. Deidara caught his expression, but didn't say anything about it.

_**  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud**_

Deidara thought about it and got a great idea, or at least he thought.

"Sasori no danna, wanna come to a sleepover, un? Some of the other kids are comming over tonight and I think you would like it, un!" He said exitedly. Sasori just looked at him sadly.

"I don't think you would want a crazy guy like me roaming around your appartment. Thank you for helping me, but I gotta go." Sasori said as he walked away. Deidara knew what was going on, and he also knew that he needed to get Sasori away from his parents.

_**  
Only hit until you cry  
After that you don't ask why**_

Lets just say, the sleepover didn't go over so well. The boys were too scared to go to sleep and the people upstairs sounded like they were slaughteriung a cat!

"What the hell are those fucking crazy assholes doing up there?!" Hidan asked.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi's scared!" Tobi said as he cuddled up with a gigantic plant looking dude who was laying on the ground.

"Itach-san, what do you think they're doing up there?" Kisame asked to the raven haired emo kid who was slitting his wrist and drinking in his pain and singing linklin park songs.

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!!..." He screamed to absolutley nobody.

"Just ignor it..." a red headed kid with too-many-to-count peircings. Then, they heard two large thumps and the ceiling started turning blood red and dripped a little bit.

"Oh no, un!" Deidara yelped

_**  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
**_

Then, a crying red head came throught into Deidara's living room and immediatley latched onto the blond's arm.

"Deidara-ch-chan!! The-they-they..." Sasori just started crying again. Deidara brought him to the bathroom and examined the damage that his parents did. He looked like he got stuck in a bag full of angry kitties. Then, Sasori feinted and Deidara gasped.

"Leader-sama!! Go get your girlfriend, you know, the medical kinochi, now!! un!!" Deidara yelled as he looked at the thirteen inch butcher knife sticking out of his friend's back. She came over in an instant, and pulled out the knife and started healing him.

"The knife was in a non-leathal spot in him, so he'll recover within a week or so." Konan stated blandly. Now, all the soon to be Akatsuki were gathered around the now unconcious Sasori. Tobi didn't know what was going on, Zetsu was getting ready to eat him, Deidara was so worried that he looked like he was going to pee himself any minuet, and the rest didn't care. Then, Hidan came up with the most innapropriate comment he could think of for this moment.

"Hey, Deidara-_chan_, is this your _boyfriend_?"

_**  
Yes, I think I'm okay  
Walked into the door again**_

Sasori woke up early the next day and immediatly called the cops.

"Hello? Is this the police? I'd like to report a murder..." After a few minuets on the phone, Sasori hung up and found everybody else waking up as well. He then sat back down.

"Sasori no danna, what happened to you, un?" Deidara asked.

"I-I-I ran into the kitchen and ran into our cat, fluffy, and she mauled me and then I bumped into our knife set. hehehe..." Sasori lied. Deidara grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Stop lying to me danna, un!! It's not fun to watch you get hurt like this every day, un."

_**  
If you asked just what I say and  
It's not you business anyway**_

"Its nothing, so just butt out, Deidara-chan." Sasori said in a passive voice. Deidara blushed a little bit.

"I'm a boy, un." Deidara said quietly. He then heard police cars outside of the building.

"**Akatsuna no Sasori!! We're here to help you!! Come down and Tell us about the incident!!**"

_**  
I guess I'd liked to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing wrong**_

"My parents would always fight and beat everybody in reach up, and they eventually killed eachother. I even got stabbed in the back and passed out, but I have a friend who's a medical student and they helped me." Sasori said to the police. The officer looked like she was about to cry.

"Poor little boy, I'll get you to a new home right away!!" She said like she was the bestest person ever. Then, a blond haired blue eyed woman walked out of the apartment and just said,

"I'll take him" Then, Deidara came running out of the apartment.

"Ya hear that, Sasori no danna, un!! We're going to be brothers, un!!" Deidara yelled as he hugged the red headed boy.

_**  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am**_

Sasori never liked talking about it

_**  
My name is Luca  
I live on the second floor**_

but worse came to worse. Now, both of his parents are dead and he's happier with Deidara and his single mom

_**  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes, I think you've seen me before**_

Sasori still has scars, if you can ever find his body. Years later, both the boys joined the Akatsuki and Sasori was a puppet

_**  
If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble  
Some kind of fight**_

If you ever know about a child who is being abused in any kind of way, contact the police or children's services right away.

_**  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**_

And the only hit until you cry  
After that you don't ask why

Millions of murders happen every year and everybody can help stop them and make the world a happier place. Take it from an abused kid...

_**  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
**_

...if it weren't for my dad and a few loyal friends, I would be dead right now.


End file.
